Sixth Years
by TheKingofSpades
Summary: AU a story of two Sorceress' as they expierience their sixth year at hogwarts. cotains: Gods, Sorcery, slash pairings, OC's, violence, and whatever else i come up with. title and pairings subject to change. GWBZ OCNT DMHP


Everyone knows wizards are real, right? So why does everyone laugh at me when I tell them I'm a sorceress?

"Ginny are you still going on about that sorceress nonsense? There hasn't been a Sorcerer seen since the ages of Merlin. You aren't a sorceress!" A stingy Molly Weasley told her only daughter.

"Maybe that's because all of them were scolded by there mother's, and told it wasn't real!" Ginny Weasley replied stubbornly,

Ginny Weasley was a fifteen year old sorceress attending Hogwarts School for witches and wizards. She had a round tan face that was covered in freckles and a cute button nose. Her sapphire blue eyes were offset by the traditional flaming Weasley hair.

"Well, where's the proof?" Molly screeched trying to end the argument.

"Let me bring my friend over and we'll show you!" Ginny replied, well, yelled in return.

"Who is it?" Molly had never even heard Ginny talk of any of her friends at school, ever.

"Her name is Alyx! Err… actually that's her nickname…but all the same."

"Alright if it will disprove this sorceress nonsense once and for all."

Ginny got up and ran over to Pigwideon asking it to send a letter for her, and the midget of a bird just hooted in affirmation, hopping in joy.

Ginny quickly scrawled a note to her friend, and sent the bird off.

"If she can she'll flew over here."

"She? Isn't Alyx a boy's name?"

"Yeah, Alyx is eccentric like that." Ginny Smiled a grin that could make even the foulest creatures hearts melt, but almost as soon as that smile had came it disappeared and Ginny said suddenly, "Mum I have to warn you before hand she's a Sly—" Her voice was cut off as a person flooed to their fireplace.

The person was an unnaturally pale girl of sixteen, with pitch black but green streaked hair. Her eyes were such a green that the black pupils seemed endless. She was wearing a black tank top with the words 'I less than three you' printed in bold neon green on it. Her pants were black and so loose they looked threatening to fall off, with her baby blue and light yellow thong showing just slightly, and with that a tattoo of a green and silver snake was peaking out. She had on an array of multi colored bracelets, and had a friendly smile on her face.

"Ginger Snap!" the Girl's silky voice called as she pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Hey Apricot, how are you?" Ginny replied, the sincere smile slipped back onto her face.

Molly nearly fainted, that was a Slytherin! That girl even resembled Salazar himself.

Alyx finally noting her surrounding introduced herself to Molly.

"Hello, I'm sorry I did not introduce myself after stepping into your lovely home. If I may have the pleasure of greeting you, my name is **A**ranea **L**amia **Y**fel **X**anthippe Riddle Knight, but please just call me **Alyx**."

Molly shocked at the formally polite introduction towards her, had a few moments to regain her self then replied "nice to meet you, I'm Molly Weasley. Now why don't you two 'Sorceress'' show me why I should believe your allegations?"

"You told your mother?" Alyx asked Ginny, "I thought I told you no to tell anyone. No one believes us anyway. There just can't be any descendants of Merlin anymore." She said the last part sarcastically.

"Well let's prove them wrong, just like we did when they said Slytherins' and Gryffindors' can't befriend each other!" The rebellious teens shared a look and turned to Molly, "alright. We'll show you." They said it at the exact same time.

Alyx and Ginny stood parallel to each other intertwining their fingers they willed themselves to be surrounded by water, to show Molly the truth.

If either of them were spectating they would have noticed their change in clothing. There previous clothes had morphed into tank tops each of a different color, and they had on tight black shorts beneath which were tights striped black and the color of there tank tops. Ginny's were silver and Alyx's were neon green.

A blue ring formed around the girls glowing, a light blue, and their hands matching the glow. Then slowly water swirled up around them as if being called by a higher power. It swirled around the adolescents as if waiting to be told what to do.

The girls, in sync, untwined their fingers and used there hands to form around a sphere of air, and the water suddenly rushed into the center of their hand creating the sphere, or jewel if you will.

Molly gasps as they did the ritual.

The glowing came to a startling halt and the friends opened their eyes, which they hadn't realized they had closed. Lying between them in there hands was a sphere, it looked as if water was swirling around in an invisible glass ball just waiting to be released.

Molly gasped again, that looked like a pearl of element, and they were used in the battle of Merlin.

"I told you so." Ginny smirked.

"Gin, be nice to your mother. Besides everybody was raised to believe the Coven is long dead." Alyx scolded her friend, though they were technically blood sisters.

The Coven is an Order of sorcerers, mainly composed of sorceress'. They would meet through dreams, and even the already dead ones would join them. Ginny had personally loved talking to Merlin and also Lily Potter, but Coven members were sworn to secrecy, unless the higher ups told you otherwise.

"Hey Mum, Ginny, are you two done fighting? Me, Harry, 'n Hermione want to come down." A clearly bored Ronald Weasley called from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, come down quickly I want you to meet Ginny's friend." Molly called to her youngest son.

"Excuse me, Miss Molly? Is it alright if I stay the last week of summer, my dad is mad at me for visiting here; being the pompous _'pureblood'_ he is." Alyx asked Molly, spitting the word pureblood out with much distaste.

Molly quickly nodded saying, "of course dear."

The Knights like the Malfoy's were a notoriously dark wizarding family, known for staying 'neutral' throughout the wars. But unlike Malfoy's the Knights usually adopted pureblood heirs whenever they could, sparing their real children the pain of being the sole heir.

"Ginny who's this friend of your—she's a Slytherin! There evil Ginny! How could you betray us!" Ron screeched over reacting as usual.

"I quite like being a Slytherin thank you." Alyx said her hands on her hips.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Alexandria Granger nice to meet you" Hermione said, ignoring Ron, and extending her hand towards Alyx.

"Hey, I'm Aranea Lamia Yfel Xanthippe Riddle Knight, but please like everyone else I know, call me Alyx." Alyx replied shaking Hermione's hand.

In reality they both already knew each other, meeting through the Coven meetings.

"And who might you be?" Alyx asked Harry.

"I'm Harry James Potter." As Harry said this he noted no recognition of his name in Alyx's eyes.

"Nice to meet you all." She said politely, smiling widely.

"But I didn't get a chance to introduce myself!" Ron sputtered indignantly.

"And we all know your Ronald Weasley." Alyx and Ginny replied at the same time.

"There worse than the Twins." Ron muttered, but everyone heard his voice all the same.

"Some"

"One"

"Say"

"Our"

"Name?"

The twin's called walking into the room.

"So"

"Who's"

"The"

"Slytherin?"

"Aranea Lamia Yfel Xanthippe Riddle Knight, nice to meet you two." They shook hands with Alyx.

"That name must get tiring to say." George told Alyx.

"But it's funny what it means." She leaned over to George and Fred then whispered something to them, and they meticulously burst out laughing.

"Can we call you Yfel Xanthippe then?" Fred asked, the three meticulously burst out in peels of laughter and mirth again.

"Is it really that funny?" Ginny asked the three laughing pranksters.

They nodded synchronously in time with one another.

"Hey Ginger Snap," Alyx always called Ginny that after she heard about the muggle movie 'Ginger Snap' was about Witches so she used it as a code to refer to Sorceress stuff, "Do you think we could summon Leviathan with it?"

The Coven was a firmly polytheistic group, for they have met the gods in person. They believed in four main elemental gods. Leviathan, the god of water (A snake); Nahtaivel, the goddess of fire (A wolf); Yerias, the god of light and wind (A phoenix); and Sairey, the goddess of darkness and land (A dragon).

"Maybe for fifteen minutes if were lucky, it's pretty advanced magic to summon a god, but what do you think of a muse?"

Muses were essentially Elemental Spirits. They use their power to protect the Summoner, but once a Pearl of Element has used up the entire element inside it, it is rendered useless and disappears.

The rest of the room looked confused except for Hermione, who was nodding.

Hermione wasn't as powerful as the two young sorceresses in the room, but that was mostly because they would only work together. They were Blood sisters after all.

"Should we?" Alyx asked.

"We should, after my dad gets home." Ginny told her.

"Would you like to enlighten the rest of us, or should I do it for you?" Hermione asked them, referring to them as one being.

"They'll find out soon enough." Ginny and Alyx said, Slytherin smirks mirrored on their faces.

Molly noticed something about the girls; Ginny was like the girl next door: cute and boyish so boys liked to date her, but Alyx on the other hand is the sexy girl from down the street that the boys label mysterious and untouchable. What could someone do to a child to make them appear so friendly yet so cold?

Molly shook her head; some questions are better left unanswered.

"Hey guys, want to go to the beach?" Harry asked, trying to include the rest of the room in their conversations. A wave of approval assaulted his ears… and they went to the beach cleverly located just outside the Weasley's property, of which was actually immense spite many beliefs.

They all came dressed appropriately of course, and also our eccentric main characters HAD to stand out the most. Ginny was dressed in a Slytherin-Green two-piece Bikini, which had boyshorts, mind you; And Alyx was dressed in a neon orange two-piece bikini, which not only made her pale skin seem paler (tch, yeah right) but made the neon green snake tattoo on her hip almost glow.

"Hey Alyx, what the hell is that?" Ron asked, indicating the snake tattoo.

"Oh, it's just the customary Slytherin tattoo. Everyone in my house gets one. It symbolizes their loyalty to their friends and housemates."

"That wasn't in Hogwarts, a History." Hermione stated.

"Well let's forget about the Slytherin-thing for a while and let's go swimming!" Fred and George said together.

They all rushed joyfully into the waves of water, leaving Alyx and Ginny standing in the sand.

"We should try to summon Leviathan directly out of the water, and save the Pearl of Element for later uses." Alyx told Ginny; well it was more of a question than a statement.

"It'd be hilarious to see their reactions, and we could finally meet Leviathan in person, instead of just his voice." Ginny replied to her.

They grabbed each others hand and walked out into the tides.

Gripping both hands, intertwined between their shoulders; they chanted melodious lyrics, to summon the God.

"Heed thy call, o' mighty lord of the sea, come to us and see us all, come with speed, and see me…" Ginny and Alyx were chanting mindlessly intone with the other.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George turned to see Alyx and Ginny standing in the watery tides, eyes closed and holding hands. As they did so the tides came higher and eventually a long snake-like head rose up out of the water. Its giant head (roughly the size of the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, and they could only see the head) was made entirely out of the water surrounding them. It had bright shining yellow eyes and a ruby-like diamond-shaped gem in the middle of its forehead.

"Ah, it's been ages since a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff heir hath summoned thee; It 'tis wonderful to be out in the mortal realm again." Leviathan spoke, his voice was inhuman sounding like the combine twinkling bells and the singing of a whale, and his voice was as ethereal as the Mermaids song. (Book 4, second task)

"I'm a Hufflepuff?" Ginny though out loud.

"Hey, I really am a Slytherin." was Alyx's pleasant remark.

"Oh damn." That was all Hermione could say. The Gods hadn't been called in many decades. It was almost unfathomable to think that two fifteen year old girls could manage it.

Alyx fell to her knees speaking to the god in parceltongue, "Oh Leviathan, we have summoned you without cause. I beg thee to forgive thy impudence." She hissed.

Only Leviathan and Harry understood.

"No childe, I cannot accept for I am grateful for your supposed impudence. Please take one of my spawned as a sign of gratitude." Leviathan hissed back in the ill-favored language.

A snake came to her, a Black Swamp Snake to be exact. He was pure black, but had a red belly. Hewas small enough to fit coiled in your hand.

"I am Venom." The little snake hissed.

"Now what would thy like?" the great Leviathan asked Ginny.

"Nothing, I am perfectly happy with what I have."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or have i ever claimed to... Draco Malfoy was always more my type anyway... erm moving along! this is an AU fic...so i can do what i like muahahhahahahahahah! yeah sorry im hyper...**

**Kudos**

**TheKingofSpades**


End file.
